Twin Wolves(I feel like I heard this as the name of a fanfic before)
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: Dipper and Mabel get into a fight and are magically turned to wolves!Will they be able to change back to human or stay in this new form forever? WHOA! HORRIBLE SUMMERY,PLEASE READ I'M ACTUALLY PROUD OF IT!Please tell me if someone already has a fic named Twin Wolves! Comments please!
1. Chapter 1

We're here!" Mom yelled in excitment. I looked over to my twin sister Mabel, who was knitting a sweater. She looked up and glanced out the window. Suddenly a grin began to form on her face and like a bomb, she exploded.  
"DIPPPER! DIPPER! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" she grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth while screaming at the top of her lungs. Besides her, Waddles began oinking, happy that his owner was so ecstatic.  
"Calm down, mabel." Dad commented.  
"Welcome to YellowStone Park" read a sign. Mabel screamed. I held my ears.  
"Mabel?" I asked.  
"Yea?"  
"Please stop screaming in my ears!"  
"Sorry!"  
I took my hands off my ears.  
"BUT IT'S JUST SO AWESOME!"  
"And BOOM! You killed me." I pretended to faint and Mabel poked me cautiously. I looked around to make sure Mom and Dad weren't watching then pulled the book out of my jacket. On the front cover there was a hand with six fingers and in the middle of that odd hand? A number 3.  
"Hey, Mabel!" Mabel turned toward me with a puzzeled look on her face. " Do you think there might be any mysteries here?" Mabel shrugged. I opened my book gingerly and turned the pages. It was too bad that I couldn't use this book for Yellowstone Park. The mysteries in it only took place in Gravity Falls.  
"Kids!" Dad called.  
"What?" Mabel asked happily.  
"Did you know that along time ago tribes lived here?"  
"Whoa!" Mabel and I said in unison. Mabel punchesd me.

"JINX!"

"Ow!" I yelped.

"And I also heard that they had these awesome legends, for example, this guy is supposed to of turned into a bear and-" mom started.

"Here's the cabin!" Dad called out and the car was parked into a lot. We all climbed out of the car and suddenly a skinny, hairy old man jumped out from behind a bush.

"You got any food?!" He asked not staring directly at us. I looked behind me to make sure there wasn't someone else the man was talking to.

"Ummm-" Mabel said glancing nervously behind us as well.

"DON'T MAKE EYE CONTACT!" I whispered loudly.

"Umm, sir, I'm afraid we don't." Dad said in discomfort. The old man hunched his shoulders and dejectedly stalked back behind the bush.

"Well that happened." Mom stated.

"C'mon, let's go inside." Dad mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dippers POV**

The inside was a whole lot nicer then the outside was. There were three main rooms and two bedrooms, each containing two beds. Mabel was jumping with joy as she explored and decided that Waddles would sleep with her at night. We were there for about a week before Mom decided to give us something to do.

"Hey, you two. Why don't you go take a hike up the mountain?" she asked.

"I don't know..." I started but Mabel interrupted me.

"Let's go!" and she dragged me out of the small shack. We walked up to the mountain. It wasn't that high but it would probably be pretty hard to climb. I don't know why Mom and Dad were fine with us going alone but oh well. We got to the top fairly quick but it had already began getting dark when we had actually reached the mountain.

"We should be going back now." I stated.

"Oh c'mon Dip. Let's stay a little longer. I hear it's really pretty a night." she said.

"Mabel! We have to go!" I yelled.

"NO! Dipper, I'm tired of you treating me like a little kid and telling me what to do! I'm thirteen now! I can take care of myself!" she shouted. I was completely shocked. Mabel ever yelled like that. It was like for years, she had been able to control her anger but then she just popped.

"Mabel..." I pleaded.

"Go away!" she spat. I backed down.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "But we have to go. There're bears and cougars out at night. And wolves."

Mabel's eyes were like daggers that were ripping into my heart. I looked away, trying to hide my fear and sorrow. But Mabel's stare wasn't ignorable. I turned and walked towards another rock near a sheer cliff. I sat on the rock facing the other way. I looked up at the sky and saw lights. They were beautiful, a rainbow of colors.

"Mabel! Look!" I said smiling.

"No!" she grumbled.

"Seriously Mabel! Look"

"Just leave me alone, alright?"

I sighed. "Fine. You're loss."

The lights seemed to be coming towards us, I suddenly realized. I felt a cold hand on my back, and turned to see a man dressed in a fur coat. He smiled. He was an eskimo! The thought hit me hard. I got up and backed away. He was clear, like a ghost. He was a ghost.

"Mabel! Run!" I yelled, panic filling my voice. Mabel finally turned and fright filled her expression. I saw an huge eagle swoop down at Mabel. She screamed as the eagles wings turned into arms and the beak into a human mouth. The eagle quickly turned to a ghostly human, who seemed to be a relative of the spirit in front of me. He had a gentle look in his eyes but I knew he meant trouble. The ghost man in front of m turned to a bear and lifted me up with his huge claws, yet they didn't pierce my skin. I trembled as a strange, yet seemingly magical music filled the once silent mountain top. Fog rolled into the clearing and a glowing waterfall fell from the heavens. The bear disappeared and I was floating upwards. I felt myself changing. I felt as if thousands of needles were trying to break out of my skin. I was suddenly more stiff and stronger, my fingers seemed to get smaller and then there was a flash of light and I passed out.

* * *

**IF ONE PERSON ASKS ME ABOUT PINECEST I WILL KILL PEOPLE. THERE IS NO PINECEST, JUST SIBLING RIVALRY AND NORMAL SIBLING LOVE! And jeez, I used some of the same words way to many times. I couldn't find an other examples of some of them. Sorry for the cruddy chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up unsure of what was happening. With a loud yawn, I got to my feet. I felt really weird. A shape lied across the clearing, besides it a ragged blue vest and grey shorts. But I only noticed the hat. A blue and white cap with a blue pine tree on the front. And the brown fur on the creature. It was an animal, most likely a wolf, and with my brother nowhere in sight, I assumed what most would: the wolf ate my brother. And now the wolf was waking up and was probably gonna eat me. Ohhhhh, no it wasn't! A bared my teeth and glared. When it looked at me, horror appeared in it's eyes.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" it howled and backed away, one of it's paws almost going off the cliff. "Mabel!"

The wolf had talked and on top of that, it had my brother's voice. So I assumed the obvious: Dipper was still alive and he was in the wolves stomach, trying to get out. Duh!

"You ate my brother, you jerk! Now throw him up!" I spat.

"Wha- you just talked!" the brown wolf was shocked and then he looked at his paws. He grimaced and swallowed.

"Your name couldn't possibly be Mabel by the way?"

Now I was surprised. "Ummm, yea? How'd you know?"

He glanced at a puddle. "Mabel, it's me. We're wolves now." with that he padded up to the puddle and looked in it. With a sigh, he turned to me.

"You're turn."

I slowly walked up to the puddle. But instead of seeing myself, I saw a long furred brown she-wolf with deep brown eyes. I screamed and bumped into my new wolf brother sending him off the cliff. "Dipper!" I yelled as I tripped and followed after him.

SUPER SHORT CHAPTER BUT I DON'T CARE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
